Nimble
Nimble is a character who appears in Tribalstack Tropics and Galleon Galaxy. She is the niece of Nimbo and will challenge both Yooka and Laylee to a number of races. Nimble will challenge the duo in Tribalstack Tropics whether the riverbed is dry or frozen. In Galleon Galaxy, Nimble returns to race the transformed Space Ship version of the duo. Each race won will reward the heroes with a Pagie. Name Origin Nimble is a play on words with a type of clouds known as "nimbostratus." and the word nimble, meaning quick and light in movement or actions; agile. Appearance Nimble is a small white cloud. She wears a red racing hat with two dangly stars attached at the top, and the number 64 on the side of the helmet. Personality Nimble is an energetic and eager small cloud that loves to race with others, and considers Tribalstack canals as her race track. She is also shown to be determined, making it her mission to be faster than Yooka and Laylee after they beat her twice in Tribalstack Tropics. Task Tribalstack Tropics (Dry Riverbed) In Tribalstack Tropics, the duo can find Nimble to race against her. Once the race starts, the player must use the Reptile Roll through all of the Hoops. The main difficulty is that the player have to collect Butterflies located along the track to regenerate energy for the Power Meter so the duo can keep using the Reptile Roll without stopping. It is possible to beat this race using no Power Extenders nor Tonics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ophrO5lgw5E Tribalstack Tropics (Frozen Riverbed) In Tribalstack Tropics, once the duo has expanded the world, they can find Nimbo on top of Nimbo's Mountain and flood, and then freeze the riverbed. Once the canals/riverbed is frozen, Nimble asks the player to race her again. Accepting the race will start a similar race like the dry riverbed. Like the dry race, the player must use the Reptile Roll through all of the Hoops. The main difficulty is that the player have to collect Butterflies located along the track to regenerate energy for the Power Meter so the duo can keep using the Reptile Roll without stopping. The challenge during this race is that less butterflies are provided, and the ice is slippery so it is much more difficult for the player to control the duo. While difficult, it is possible to beat this race using no Power Extenders nor Tonics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdpqhNv5_Rk Galleon Galaxy Nimble reappears in Galleon Galaxy on the water. The duo can speak with Nimble when in the Space Ship Form transformation. Locations Tribalstack Tropics South side of Tribalstack Tropics by the small bridge between the world entrance and the entrance to Duke's Temple. Galleon Galaxy In the water near the lighthouse. Quotes Entire Conversation Development Nimble was first revealed during the E3 trailer, and was mentioned by numerous amounts of gaming news outlets. Her original design start as pink, but as time progressed, she was eventually redesigned to look more like her uncle Nimbo. Gallery Early Versions Nimble snapshot.PNG|An old version of Nimble, seen racing Yooka and Laylee. CloudRace.gif|Racing Nimble from the E3 Trailer NimbleIcon.PNG|Nimble's old talking sprite. nimble.jpg| Screenshots Animated Tips * At the beginning of the frozen riverbed race, the first set of butterflies is hidden behind a pillar before the player enter Rampo's Temple's canal section. This set of butterflies is arguably the most important sets during the frozen race, as the player does not collect butterflies for a while after the first set. ** For some, it might be recommended to start the race, and take the time to practice collecting the first set of butterflies, especially if the duo have little to no Power Extenders. * During the frozen race, the duo can make a short jump and change direction to regain their control on the ice due to the difficulty of the Reptile Roll's controls top of the ice. Trivia * The 64 on the side of Nimble's helmet likely refers to the Nintendo 64, which is the console ''Banjo-Kazooie'', the game ''Yooka-Laylee'' was primarily based off, was created on. * During early versions, Nimble was male, but this was changed over time. * The main challenge challenge theme when racing Nimble (and the rescue theme for Clara in Tribalstack Tropics) is just the Tribalstack Tropics main theme, but sped up approximately 43% faster. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quest NPCs Category:Recurring Characters